mibaesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morserian religion
Beliefs Prevalence - believed by most Basics - Morserians are monotheism. They honor, worship, and pray to Ourani whom they believe is the only Melosa. Although they accept the existence of Kron who reigns with Ourani. The main focus of the faith is freedom from sin, and spreading the true word of the melosa. In Andronovian Morser means truth. The religion was given this name as they believe that this is the only true church. They believe only Ourani and Kron can save the people, from all evil. Many refer to the Morserian faith as Mor or Mors for short. Worship - Worship, and prayers to Ourani maybe individual, or as a group. One should not pray to any other melosa. Prayer is done similar to that of the traditions of earth, and according to how the person sees fit. Afterlife - The afterlife for those that live a good clean life will join the melosa in Miren which is beautiful in Andronovian. This is heaven and you live the best of lives. You do not want for anything. Living a good life entails living a life free of sin and evil. The afterlife for those that live in sin or a life of evil will join Phivin in Louauk which means bad in Andronovian. Here you will live a life that is nightmarish and bad. You will not live in great conditions. You will even be separated form those you love forever, even if they join you in Louauk. Supernatural - Using magic for oneself is taboo. One is forbidden to practice any kind of magic. They believe magic belongs to the earth. They are able to use magical devices though as this is not them using it for themselves, and it is the only power source. Dimie, Limie, and Vimie are viewed with caution. Morerians believe those that choose to become one of these as evil. As the Morserians believe they were created by Phivin (the dark one, or their version of Satan). Though those that did not have a choice in being changed are kept on a tight leash, and watched with caution and care. Clergy - The clergy of the hisslu are either male or female Dewa. They are seen as spiritual advisers. They guide the people, and teach them the ways of the morserian faith. They lead sermons; some of which are made to drive fear and obedience into the hearts of worshipers, and they hear out those who have questions, or need guidance. They have one head priest and several other smaller priests who help with various tasks. Practices - Sermons are held every Monday Evening. In which a sermon is given, followed by a group prayer. Doctrine - The holy book of the morserian faith is called a Thren. In this book it has teachings of what is right and wrong, stories of Ourani and kron, the creation of the world, poems and prayers that are said as a group during sermons. All those that wish to may have a copy of the book. Sins - Taking the melosas name in vain (though you may say oh Melosa or oh my melosa.) Wish harm or ill fate to any man Murder Speak lies, cheat, or steal acting on desires Lust Materation (mating for money) Rape Suicide Terrorism Abortion Adultery Fraud Incest Envy Extreme anger Mating around Virtues - Abstinence chastity honesty humility thoughtfulness charity kindness selflessness Marriage - Morserian marriages are often arranged from birth. They believe that their is no bond as the petearians believe. They believe any one can mate, and that one should wait till after marriage to mate. As this is what binds two together. Marriage is called enosu in Andronovian. This is a celebration that two wish to commit themselves to another. Divorce is done in the morserian faith. It works very similar to the human world, although you go to a priest instead of a lawyer. coming of age - Morserians the coming of age right happens on the day one turns sixteen, and is not a holiday. It is done in private. In most cases with someone they trust. Though since they do not believe in mating they put the males tail into a gel like substance. See Anatomy for more on coming of age.